Finding All the Truths
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: The Inu gang gets the jewel from Naraku. Inuyasha says Kagome can have saying he doesn't need it. What is her wish? What does it have to do with her family. She will have to find all the truths! Even with an annoying hanyou interrogating her.
1. her Original Look!

FINDING ALL THE TRUTHS

Chapter 1

She ran, ran away from all her friends, wanting to know an answer to a question she just couldn't figure out on her own. None of her friends knew either. She kept running, to… anywhere. She didn't care where, just somewhere other than what she called hell. She didn't know why she called it hell, but ever since her wish, she had a bad feeling about it. That it had to do with her family. She stopped running, sat down on the hard cold earth, and took out a mirror.

She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing a beautiful, elegant half dog demon miko. With long blue hair down to her lower back that was beautifully straight. Big but very elegant and nicely formed ears. It was weird; she was half dog demon, yet she had the ears of an elf. Sexy blue/ violet eyes. Her chest, butt, and hips were the same. But she was as tall as InuYasha. Her arms were longer, with her hands slender and beautifully shaped, with claws that looked to be French style colored. Her skin was more tanned. Her cheeks were slightly rosy, her lips just held a glossy pink color. She was amazing, beautiful, sexy, and any guy would want her. Human or demon. But not half demon.

At least that's what she thought; she saw the half demons face when she used the jewel. He let her have it, saying he didn't need it. The half demon's face was a look of shock, amazement, and a little bit of lustful. But she didn't notice anything but shock and amazement, along with astonishment. InuYasha stared at her wondering if that was really her. Wondering if the woman he loved was still the same, just that of her original form.

_Could it really be her true form?_ How could that be, both her parents were human. She took another look in the mirror that Totosai had made especially for Kagome. Since she broke her last one.

"Kagome…" She could hear the one she wished she didn't have to see now. Him, the one she loved was standing right behind her, a couple yards away and she could hear him. "Kagome…are you okay?" "InuYasha how would you feel, I'm glad, I'm not actually Kikyo's reincarnation. But… I was just chosen… to be her for a while." She stood up and yelled to all the heavens and hells, " HOW IN THE WORLD AM I A HALF DEMON! I mean…" she sat back down. "Both my parents are human." "Apparently not. I mean you are a half… demon and part miko," said InuYasha still astonished while sitting next to her.

"InuYasha?" "What?" "What do you… think of mynewform!" "What did you say Kagome?" asked InuYasha worriedly. "What do you think of my new form? And be honest or else I'll say 'it' till you die!" replied Kagome while glaring yet looking at him with sadness, and hopefulness. "Kagome I … I," he wanted to say it he just couldn't. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, and show her how much he loved her but he just couldn't get it out. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to." Answered Kagome sadly.

"Well, I better go to my era for a while and… figure this out. Bye." She looked at the ground the whole time she said it. A shadow covering her new yet older looking face. She turned and walked away from him till she couldn't smell him anymore. Then all she did was run, till she reached the Goshinboku. She looked at it with a tearful gaze, and walked slowly over to the well, and jumped in.

When Kagome left, InuYasha just stared at the ground. Wondering why he just couldn't say it. _Is it because I still loved Kikyo? _He just kept staring, till he felt a tear come to his eye. The tear showed that he was afraid Kagome would leave him, and he would have to go to hell with Kikyo.

When he loved Kikyo, before he knew he loved Kagome, he wanted to go to hell with her. So what happened over the year? Had he really loved Kikyo less, and loved Kagome more? _Ever since Kikyo tried to kill Kagome, I felt like it wasn't the real Kikyo. Not the same Kikyo I fell in love 50 years ago. I remember, when I was being held by those nightmare roots, I said I would always protect Kikyo. _When he thought that an angry thought entered his mind. The angry thought was very true though. _I said I would ALWAYS protect Kikyo right? Well the Kikyo we know now, the one made of bones and clay isn't Kikyo. Kikyo wouldn't try and kill Kagome. Would she? No, if it was the Kikyo I knew 50 years ago, she wouldn't have done that. I mean, did I…actually fall in love with Kikyo or was it just loneliness that made me think that? I mean we did kinda move from her pinning me to a tree when I tried to get the jewel. But she didn't kill me. Then we went to thinking we loved each other. _InuYasha kept thinking over and over 'Who is the Kikyo that is alive now?' and 'Do I love Kagome? And did I ever love Kikyo?'

He knew one thing he had to do was think it over then talk to Kagome. So he got up ran to the Goshinboku, and leapt up to his favorite branch.

(Later that night)

Kagome sat in her tub, with the water reaching just above her breasts. She had had a rough day. Talking to her mom, about what happened, and her mom explaining why she was a half demon. _'Dad was originally a dog demon! But no relation to Sesshomaru. Argh this is so confusing AND maddening. Mom's a miko, I'm a half dog demon miko.' _Kagome stared at the water, glaring daggers at it like it was the waters' fault. She got tired of it sitting there, like it was cussing and glaring at her, so she splashed it. _'What am I gonna tell the others? What are they gonna think? Okay, first straight it all out in your head,' _Kagome sat up, turned to the edge of the tub, and laid her head on her crossed arms. _'Dad was a full dog demon, that was a blue haired hottie. He fell in love with mom, had me. And… when I was born in the demon invested and miko invested (Part of Tokyo) hospital, they were surprised that I was human. Found out I had the jewel in me. Many demons wanted to kill me…blah, blah, blah… couldn't kill me because dad is lord of the eastern lands. Sesshomaru is still alive and STILL lord of the western lands. So, from what mom told me he is my Godfather. Oh KAMI, WHY ME!' _ Kagome just felt like yelling and cussing at someone, and beating their ass. Since she wouldn't get hurt, because she was a half demon.

"KAGOME, TWO SPECIAL SOMEONE'S ARE HERE THAT WANT TO MEET YOU!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi (Yes Mrs.) up the stairs. "Be there in a minute." Screamed back Kagome, while getting out of the tub, and wrapping a towel around her. Why didn't she hear the door open, or the doorbell? Quickly,she got out of the shower, picked out a 'Sham' tank top, underwear, with a cheerleader style practice shorts. She opened the door, and went down stairs to have the two biggest shocks of her life.


	2. Let the Truth be Told!

**HI AGAIN! Before starting off the chapter I like to say thanx to the people that reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 2

InuYasha sat on his favorite branch, in his favorite tree. Thinking things he should ask and tell Kagome. _'Okay, I'll go ask her what is going on, then I'll tell her…' _Finishing his thought, and deciding to talk to Kagome he got up, let down to the ground from his branch, and ran towards the well.

He was engulfed by a purple bluish color vortex, landed in 500 years in the future jumped out of the well, and walked towards the Higurashi house. One thing he didn't know, was what was going on inside. Not using the front door, he jumped to Kagome's window, opened it and slid in. Why wasn't she there? All of a sudden he heard two heads hitting the ground of the house. He ran down stairs, and found Kagome holding two people by the throats on the floor. One of the men squirming, the othe just lying there. He looked closely at Kagome, she was breathing heavily, glaring daggers, at the two men. He noticed both were dog demons, one with blue hair that smelled a little bit of Kagome. With the other having white hair like his, but cut short. And this one smelled like him. InuYasha looked at Kagome to Mrs.Higurashi, who was trying to calm Kagome down, then to the two men.

Finally he got tired of it and yelled "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!" "Watch your mouth!" screamed back Mrs. Higurashi. "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled while walking closer to her original form. "KAGOME!" "WHAT?" she screamed back still breathing heavily. "Let them go," was all he had to say till, she glared at the men, got off them and almost fell out of rage. InuYasha caught her before she hit the floor in a heap of rage and madness.

After he caught Kagome, he looked back at the two men that were rubbing their necks and getting off the floor.

What he saw made him gasp, as he held a Kagome that was trying to get out of his grasp and kill the two men.

"Call down Kagome, we're sorry we startled you." Said the blue haired man, in a soothing manner. "Misomi." He simply whispered, before she fell asleep in InuYasha's arms. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled InuYasha while trying to wake the sleeping girl. "All I did was say a safe word. It is a word that was made for this time. I'm Kagome's dad by the way all it does is make her fall asleep." That said Kagome's dad took the girl from InuYasha's arms, laid her on the couch and return to the circle that was forming in the middle of the living room. "Can you all explain this please?" asked InuYasha angrily. "Sit down it will take a while."

30 minutes later

"Okay I have one heck of a headache!" replied InuYasha. "Told you it would be a long story." Answered Rikatsu (Kagome's dad). "So… who is he?" asked InuYasha while pointing to the other man. "Surprised you couldn't figure it out." Answered the man while giving a small smirk with his eye closed. "InuYasha, just warning you, I am not evil anymore." InuYasha looked at the man suspiciously while growling softly.

Kagome awoke to finding a growling mad hanyou in a fighting stance, and a full demon dog standing calmly. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE SESSHOMARU?" yelled InuYasha while unsheathing Tetsuegia. "InuYasha, he's okay," replied Kagome while getting off the couch and putting a hand on his shoulder. He calmed immediately. "Sesshomaru is not evil anymore. But it doesn't mean I can't kill my dad!" answered Kagome before jumping towards Rikatsu and being held back by Sesshomaru at the top of her tank top. "Mom, am I a demon?" asked Sota while turning to his mother, who stood there having a hand cover her mouth in worry.

"What," she turned to Sota, "Um, yes Sota you are also a half demon." She turned back to the fighting demons, finally got tired of it. And began chanting something while holding her fingers in a chanting form (like what Kaguya did Movie 2). Rikatsu smelled his wife's aura poked Sesshomaru, and the two smarter, and older men turned to Noura (Kagome's mom) and backed into the kitchen. They two half demon's saw the demons leave, turned to look at each other. Looked at Noura, started to run, but was blown away by the blast Mrs. Higurashi made.

Both ended on the wall, with their wrists, and ankles tied up in chains, that appeared on the wall. "You two will STOP fighting with them and listen to their explanation!" replied an angry Mrs. Higurashi. Both InuYasha and Kagome gulped, and nodded their heads quickly and stared at her like two puppies that had done wrong.

"Now both of you will calm down, and I will bind you 30 minutes after the explanation." Answered Noura while turning around to be engulfed in Rikatsu's arms. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 30 MINUTES!" screamed back both half demons. "Well, you will probably want to kill someone…a-after the explanation." She began to stutter because of the faces the half demons gave her.

"Um, Sota…we better change you to your normal self," replied Rikatsu. While putting a hand on his shoulder and turning around. "Stop!" "Hmmm?" "Dad I want to know." Said Kagome while looking at him with need for the truth.

"Alright, we'll tell you the whole truth." Rikatsu, Noura, Sota, and Sesshomaru all sat down, and began their story.

_"Hey NOURA!" yelled a young Rikatsu. Noura stopped walking, turned around to see a human looking Rikatsu. "Hey," he skidded to a stop. "Noura, um, do you think…you can go on, a ah date with me?" "Sure Rikatsu."_

_That's how it all started, one little date. The date, was perfect, they went to see JAWS. Noura clung to him like a bat to dark, cow to grass, moon to stars, what ever you want to call it, she CLUNG to him. They went to dinner after everything was perfect. "Noura…what are you gonnagulp…do after college?" Rikatsu asked while looking at his food. Noura looked at him in shock, was he asking her to marry him? He looked up, and said while shaking his hands franticly, "No, not that!" He muttered under his breath so low she couldn't even see his lips move. "Not yet anyways." _

_"I… don't know. Find a job, have a family." Noura stared at her lap while messing with her skirt nervously. She looked up, and they stared into each other's eyes. Decided to go to the park, after paying the check. Once they got to the park, like magic and gentle breeze hit Noura, which made her shiver a bit. Rikatsu saw it and took off his football jacket and put it on her shoulders. She smiled at him and said thank you. The two just walked for a while till they got to the bridge over a river, which was reflecting the city lights. Noura sigh with comfort and put her arms on the railing while looking down at the peacefully moving river. She felt a warm body up against her with his hands circling her waist._

_Noura just smiled, and put an arm on his arms. "I had a good time with you tonight." Rikatsu told her while looking at her. "Me too." The two looked t each other, and closed the gap between their lips. They made out for a while and after that, Rikatsu took her back to her dorm room. _

_"Thanks, here." Noura handed him his jacket and he shook his head. "You keep it, I'll be fine." She nodded her head yes, said goodbye and gave him one more kiss. She closed the door after saying goodbye to him again. After she closed the door both pre-adults leaned their back against the door and sighed with happiness. Rikatsu looked one more time to the door before leaving. _

_Noura just stood there, thinking of what happened that night before walking to her dresser to get her pjs, going into the bathroom, and returning to the sleeping/ living room in a moment after changing. "Soooooo, how'd it go." Ask her roommate Makita. "Mmm perfect," was all she said before she reached her bed got under the covers and fell asleep. Makita just looked at her sleeping with a smile before turning over in her bed and falling asleep her self._

"So, that's how you two first knew you loved each other?" asked Kagome while looking at InuYasha. "Yup," answered both Noura and Rikatsu.

"Ok okay, but how did you meet Sesshomaru?" asked InuYasha while pointing to Sesshomaru, still bound to the wall. "Well…"

_"Dad?" asked Rikatsu while in his dorm room talking to his dad on the phone. "Yes, once I die, which will be soon. You will be the lord of the eastern lands. Just get over it." Replied the lord of the Eastern lands. "Fine," said an angry Rikatsu. "Tomorrow, Rikatsu you will meet the lord of the Western lands, Sesshomaru. Now he and I have been not so good friends, since the end of the Feudal Era, because his brother went missing a couple 100 years before. And you are to become friends with him, and unite the eastern and western lands. Did you get that Rikatsu?" asked Gaticko (Rikatsu's father). "Yes sir." Answered a not happy Rikatsu. _

_3 Weeks Later_

_"So, are you the son of the Eastern Lands Lord?" asked a not aggressive yet non-happy toned Sesshomaru. "Yeah, that's me." Answered Rikatsu while looking another way other than the white haired dog demon. "You smell of human. Have you mated with one?" Sesshomaru just looked at Rikatsu with an eyebrow raised. "Uh… haven't asked her yet, but right now it's none of your business." Rikatsu folded his arms, before he smelled the sweetest scent to his nose. "Ah Noura, I didn't know you would be here?" replied Gaticko while hugging Noura. _

_"WHAT?" screamed Rikatsu while turning around a running to Noura. "N-Noura w-what are you d-doin here?" asked Rikatsu while rubbing the back of his head with a nervous laugh surfacing. "I just wanted to see you. Nice to meet you again Gaticko." Said Noura while bowing again. Noura turned to Rikatsu with a smile, and saying "So, what are you doing here Rikatsu," In the middle of her sentence Noura looked over his shoulder and seeing the demon behind him. Sesshomaru just raised a brow. _

_"So, Rikatsu when are you going to ask, I asked my human mate what about you?" asked Sesshomaru. Rikatsu slightly turned to him and growled. "What your married to a human?" "I'm right here." Rikatsu turned around and found a 28 looking human female. "Rin, over here." Rin began walking to Sesshomaru gave him a kiss before yelling. "Kids its time for bed!" "Wow, he has kids too." "Well," Sesshomaru walked up to Noura, looked at her then turned to Rikatsu. "Now is your chance." "B-b-but w-we have o-only been d-dating for a c-couple weeks!" _

_"So, I have a feeling she loves you too." The whole time Noura was thinking 'Oooookay this is weird. And…' "IS THERE ANOTHER GIRL?" yelled Noura; you could even see a purple angry aura around her. "No, baby not at all." Rikatsu shook his hands in defense. "Wow. She's a miko." Replied a not surprised Sesshomaru. 'Maybe, this girl is…' "Hey girl?" "What do YOU want demon, as you can see I have another demon to deal with." Noura just glared at Rikatsu. "Girl, there is no other girl, he is dating you. I was talking about you. Tell me girl," Noura just stood there astonished. "What are you going to name your first child if she's a girl?" "Um, I don't know, I like Kagome?" 'I was right; this girl is the mother of the miko that stole my brother's heart. So, she is actually a half demon hmmm.' Sesshomaru stood there looking at the two. "So, ask her." Replied Sesshomaru while using his hand to point at Noura. "Not with you here, I was going to ask her… sometime s-soon." Rikatsu just stood there looking at the ground while blushing madly. "Rikatsu?" Noura looked at him with a blush starting to be shown on her cheeks. "Noura uh ah…will you bemymate?" "Rikatsu I… yes I will." "What really?"_

_"Yes!" was all Noura said, before she kissed him hard. Sesshomaru stood there, looking at the two. He knew that when Kagome was born, they would have to part. Maybe, maybe they won't. But if they really were Kagome's parents they probably would have to._

HI Ya'll! Hope u liked the Chappie! The only way to get another chapter is by reviewing! So bring in the reviews PLEASE!


	3. Sota's look and a Song

Chapter 3

Kagome looked at her parents to Inuyasha, then to the floor. Noura unbound them and the two half demons hit the floor. Inuyasha quickly got up and looked at Kagome. She sat there, on the ground, staring at the floor. She was taking in every thing they had said. Kagome quickly got up and went to her room. Inuyasha just watched her and decided to go and fix some ramen.

"Come on squirt. Let's change you to your original form." Rikatsu picked up Sota, through him over his shoulder and went to another room, with Noura following. "Put me down old man!" yelled Sota. "Well, I'm young enough to have a beautiful wife and two kids." Answered Rikatsu.

Once Kagome got to her room she shut her door, and looked at her self in her mirror. All she saw was a blue haired half demon, with blue eyes and tanned skin. She didn't notice Inuyasha slightly open her door and walk in before shutting her door again. Inuyasha stood beside her, stared at her before grabbing her slightly by the neck to make her look at him. The next thing he did shocked her. He closed the space between hers and his lips, and kissed her. Her eyes widened, till she realized what he was doing. She closed her blue eyes and kissed him back.

Inuyasha felt her kiss back, and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. He wanted to tell her, to tell her now.

She felt his tounge glide over her lips, asking for entrance. Kagome opened her lips, and Inuyasha's and Kagome's tounge met for the first time. They teased each other and battled with their tounges for dominance. With Inuyasha winning. They just stood there making out, till Inuyasha began to lead her to her bed.

"KAGOME!" They didn't stop kissing, "KAGOME COME DOWN HERE AND SEE SOTA"S NEW LOOK IT"S HILARIOUS!" "Shut up," yelled Sota to Rikatsu. All you heard from Rikatsu was his laughter. Inuyasha began to kiss her throat. "I-inu ya-a…Sha. I n-need to… go down st-tairs." Was all Kagome said. Inuyasha kept kissing her, like he didn't hear her. He had to show her, after he told her his decision.

"KAGOME," yelled her mother. "COME DOWN HERE, OR I'LL THINK YOU AND INUYASHA ARE DOING SOMETHING FOR ADULTS!" kagome heard her mother, and slightly hit Inuyasha's head to make him stop. He did with a blush rising on both Kagome's and his cheeks. Kagome got up and left to see her brother's new look.

Inuyasha sat on her bed and heard her laugh hard, because of her brother's look. He wanted to see but was to caught up in his thoughts. He couldn't believe what he did. He didn't know what he was doing. All of a sudden he went to Kagome's room, and then he was kissing her. He heard Kagome's laughter stop. A blush was still on his cheeks, before he went down stairs, to see what Sota looked like.

Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't stop laughing, Rikatsu was right; Sota's new look was hilarious. He also had blue hair, a little longer than it was before. Bluish brown eyes. A little bit taller, and claws, still not very muscular. His hair did have black streaks in it. His fangs weren't that big. And His ears were bigger than Kagome's. He looked hilarious. By now both Inuyasha and Kagome were on the floor, with tears coming to their eyes. With their stomachs hurting. Sota stood there, with a pulsing muscle at the top of her head. He SO wanted to hit them in the head. He stood there watching them laugh. He finally got tired of it and pounced on them.

Kagome was the first to react by grabbing the back of his neck, digging her claws into his skin slightly. He next was immobile ad was on the ground in slight pain. Kagome let go of him, while Inuyasha sat with his legs crisscross and slightly laughing and Sota's pain. Kagome got him a tissue and dapped Sota's neck. Noura came in with two band-aids and put it on his neck. Sota lay there on the floor with a mad face before getting up and going to his room, before whispering "Stupid demon sister."

Kagome stifled a laugh before looking at Inuyasha with a blush coming to her cheeks then to Sesshomaru and going to her room and finding something more proper to wear. "So little brother," Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru after Noura and Rikatsu left to the kitchen. "Why did she blush when she looked at you?" asked Sesshomaru before sitting on the couch with Inuyasha following. "When I… went upstairs I-I… kissed her. I didn't even knew what I was doing. At first I was staring at her then I was kissing her." "Well little brother did she kiss back?" "Yeah." "Did you two use your tounges?" asked Sesshomaru while looking at Inuyasha, who was blushing at looking at the floor. Inuyasha just blushed a more shade of red before nodding his head yes. Inuyasha looked at the stairs as Kagome came down wearing a Hollister short sleeve shit, and a jean skirt. She went into the kitchen to talk to her parents

"So Mom, dad, are we… going to have to move to the other side of Tokyo?" asked Kagome. "Well, yes, or we wouldn't have somewhere to live. We will be moving to the other side of Tokyo that is still in the demon-invested part. But will also be close to the well so Inuyasha will be able to visit. And also for you to go and find the jewel shards. We will move in a week, start packing tomorrow." "Kagome nodded her head yes to here father, and thought '_At least I'll be able to still go to the other era. If I wasn't able to I wouldn't move.'_ Inuyasha came into the kitchen since he heard Rikatsu's answer. "Ya'll will have to move?" "Yep," answered Noura. "But Kagome will still be able to go to your era."

Inuyasha thought about and said yes. Before turning to Kagome and asking to talk to her outside. Noura and Rikatsu watched kagome follow Inuyasha and asked each other, "Do you think… nah!"

Once Kagome was outside Inuyasha guided her to the well house and told her "Kagome I'm s-sorry for kissing you." Inuyasha couldn't look her in the eye. He felt ashamed for what he did to her. She was now even more beautiful, and he felt he still didn't deserve her. "Why are you sorry?" He looked up and saw Kagome smiling with red beginning g to stain her cheeks. "Well, I just… didn't ask you, and you probably didn't want to kiss me anyways."

Rikatsu, Sesshomaru, Noura, Sota, and even Buyo were watching the two, while still in the house.

"Well," she walked up to him and touched his cheek. He looked at her beautiful eyes and felt hypnotized by the beauty they held. "I kissed you back didn't I?" "Well yeah, but," she silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. "If I didn't want to you to kiss me, I wouldn't have kissed back. Plus, I… liked it." By now both were blushing a deep red. Kagome remove her fingers and looked at him. At first they were staring, but then an invisible force was pulling them together. Till they heard Kagome's family trying to not shout for happiness. They both stood there blushing and staring at her family. Kagome blushed a deep red before running to go and kill her family.

Inuyasha stood there after watching Kagome run to her house. He stood there thinking about Kagome's words before heading into the house. One thing he wanted to know was why she left him to go to her family. _Was she actually that embarrassed about kissing him? _

Maybe he'll ask her that later.He followed her into her house, and found Kagome yelling at her family.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror one more time and returned to the paper she was currently drawing on. InuYasha was just watching her draw herself anime style. He had to admit, she was very good.

Rikatsu saw the door to Kagome's room open and walked in to find Kagome drawing and InuYasha just sitting there … watching. Neither lifted their heads to see who was at the door. Because both already knew her fathers scent.

The silence annoyed Rikatsu so he replied, "You're really good. Kagome if you want I could make you have your own manga?" InuYasha lifted his gaze from Kagome's drawing to look at Rikatsu. "What's a monga?" "You pronounced it right but its said manga. It's a anime comic book. Hmm, its-its like those things Sota read all the time." Answered Rikatsu. "Oh, so how can you make it to where she can do that?" asked InuYasha while resuming to look with amazement at the drawing. "Well, I'm the Lord of the Eastern lands. I can do anything." InuYasha just nodded his head yes as an answer. After another moment Kagome looked intently at the piece of paper, and showed it to Inuyasha before giving it to her dad. "Well-" Kagome got off the bed before finishing her sentence. "Maybe later, but right now I need to get all the jewel shards." Kagome her and smelled that dinner was ready so she went downstairs with her dad and Inuyasha following behind her.

The whole dinner was quiet. Jii-chan (grandpa) was staring and half glaring at Rikatsu for turning his granddaughter and Grandson into a demon. Sota just glared at Inuyasha and Kagome, because they could hardly contain their laughter at Sota's form. He did kinda look gothic though. "Okaa-san (mom)can I PLEASE hurt Inuyasha and Kagome, they won't stop laughing." Whined Sota. Noura just nodded her head no. "Otaa-san (I think that's dad.)please?" "Sota, I can't let you. Kagome, Inuyasha, Hahaha-" Even Rikatsu couldn't contain his laughter. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rikatsu fell out of their chairs laughing with tears at their eyes. And their stomachs beginning to hurt.

Kagome was in her room. Rikatsu and Noura cuddling on the couch. Sota in his room writing and thinking up ways to kill his Nee-chan (sister), dad, and Inuyasha. Jii-chan was sweeping outside, on the shrine grounds while Inuyasha was telling he would be in Kagome's era for a while to help her straighten things out. But before Inuyasha left to kagome's time he had to hit Miroku on the head for his lecherous remark, 'he may not be going to Kagome's era to help things out. Her form is so beautiful now that I wouldn't be surprised if he-' then he got a couple bumps on his head.

When Inuyasha returned to Kagome's era he went straight to her window. He heard someone's beautiful voice singing. It was Kagome's he had to admit she had an amazing voice. And the song she was singing made it sound like it was for him. Like she was singing it for him. It felt like it came from her heart even with the music in the background.

**He drowns in his dreams**

**An exquisite extreme I know**

**He's as damned as he seems**

**More heaven than a heart could hold**

**And if I tried to save him**

**My whole world would cave in**

**Just ain't right**

**Lord it just ain't right**

**Oh and I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**If I could hold on through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful? **

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

**He's magic and myth**

**As strong as I believe, a tragedy **

**With more damage than a soul should see**

**But do I to change him**

**So hard not to blame him**

**Hold on tight **

**Baby hold me tight **

For the second time in Inuyasha's life he was crying. A tear wasgoing down his cheek.

**No I don't know **

**He's so beautiful **

**He's such a beautiful disaster **

**And if I could hold on throught the tears and the laughter Would it be beautiful**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

**I'm longing for love and the logical**

**But he's only happy hysterical**

**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**

**Waiting so long he's soft to the touch**

**But frayed at the ends he breaks**

**He's never enough **

**But still he's more than I can take**

**No I don't know**

**If I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**He's such a beautiful disaster**

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or just a beautiful disaster **

**He's beautiful**

**Kami he's so beautiful**

**He's beautiful**

Kagome heard the window open. It was Inuyasha, Kagome gasped. He had tears coming slowly down his cheeks. She was blushing when she went up to Inuyasha who was now standing in her room. The window still open

"You're crying?" asked a confused Kagome

He just answered with a 'Keh' and looked deeply in her beautiful blue eyes. He could get lost in them forever. "Kagome," her hand never leaving his cheek while he stepped closer. They were inches away from each other. He put his hand where Kagome's hand was on his cheek, before saying in the most caring and loving voice only Kagome heard rarely. "D-did you mean that?" he was almost afraid to say it. Kagome looked into his molten golden eyes. Her own tears coming to her eyes as his stopped coming down his cheeks but just threatening too. All Kagome could do was nod her head yes before Inuyasha pulled her into the most romantic kiss both of them have ever had. Teary eyes closed, Kagome's arms around his neck while one of his hands in her light blue hair and the other on her neck. Trying to pull her closer, and deepen the kiss. Kagome and Inuyasha's tounges met again. But more intimate and passionate than earlier that day. Both never wanting to break the kiss but having to for air. But returning to the kiss with even more passion and caring. The bad part was… … "Nee-chan come down stairs so we can all watch a movie we are waiting for you and Yashy!" yelled Sota.

The two lover's broke apart, and for the first time neither of them blushing, just panting. And just staring deeply into the other's eyes. Before Sota finally got tired of waiting, went upstairs, and opened her door before saying, "Okaa-san and Otaa-san want you two to come down stairs and watch the movie with us." He was clearly still very annoyed with them. He looked at them seeing both panting and staring at each other before blushing and leaving the two in Kagome's room. Finally after a minute both began to blush before Inuyasha told her "Kagome I-I lo…" "KAGOME, INUYASHA YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW AND WATCH THE MOVIE WITH US!" yelled Noura, Noura angry was something not to trifle with.

The two hanyou's finally got tired of the yelling and went down stairs to watch the movie with her family, the red never leaving their faces.


	4. Last day of Human School

**Hiya! Thanx for the reviews again. Ya'll are so nice. Apparently ya'll like love, A strange Thing better than this. But for the people that are reading this heres ur Chappie!**

Chapter 4

That night Kagome lay on her bed trying oh so hard to fall asleep. Inuyasha was sitting up with Tetsuegia in his arms, wearing one of Rikatsu bed wear. Noura would not have him here in this era without some modern clothes. She just would not have it. InuYasha's ears were twitching and his mouth in an frown of disgust. Kagome could hear it too. Her Okaa-san and Otaa-san were having some "alone time." Sota was trying to drown out the nose of his parents with no luck. He finally got tired of it and used the upstairs bathroom to throw up in since his parents were down stairs.

Kagome was finally asleep despite her parents activities. When Inuyasha finally realized she was asleep, he put down Tetsuegia and went and sat beside the sleeping girl. She was so beautiful, even just sleeping there. The moonlight hitting her skin. Her bangs slightly over her eyes. Her eyelashes softly touching her rosy cheeks. Her chest rising and falling with her breathing. He had to fight the urge of jumping in with her and holding her close to his heart. He still felt like he didn't deserve her. Even with her being a hanyou now. A beautiful and sexy hanyou at that. But he didn't want to give her up. He was so close to telling her his feelings earlier that day. But her mother interrupted him in mid sentence. He stared at her lips for the longest time. They were softly parted and still held that glossy pink color. He remembered the kiss they shared. Her lips were so soft. Actually the kiss they shared wasn't really called a kiss. More like make out session. Oh how badly he wanted to hold her.

Kagome could sense someone staring at her. She knew that aura. It was Inuyasha, why in the world was he staring at her? She knew if she didn't keep breathing regular and if she didn't count to four in her head each time she breathed in or out. He would know she was awake. She actually liked him staring at her. She remembered him saying I lo-. But her mom, OH her MOM! How she wanted to kill her for that. She heard Inuyasha say quietly, "Kagome? Can I-I sleep n-n-next to y-you?" Her breath caught in her throat, before he could notice she was breathing regularly again. She answered back making it seem like she was still asleep, "Go… … right ahead." His breath was knocked out of him by her answer. Did she hear him? Was she awake? Or did she just hear him in her sleep? The next thing she did shocked him she starting scooting to the end of the bed to make room for him. All the while also trying to feel his warmth. After thinking about it Inuyasha pulled the covers from over her body he slipped in and put the covers over both of them after he took off his outer haori. For some unknown reason to Kagome, why wasn't he actually sleeping NEXT to her?

By now every time Kagome moved his breath caught in his throat till she stopped moving. He wanted to put his arms around her and hold her tight but he DID NOT want to be sat into hell. That would so kill his back. One thing he didn't expect her to do was face him and scoot closer to him and put her arms around his torso. Oh kami was he blushing madly. He actually thought it was cute she was snuggling next to him. He found the courage to put his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. Being sat for this was worth it though. "Inu…yasha." Kagome replied with a content growl.

She liked the feeling of his arms around her. After a few moments the whole house was asleep and satisfied. Even Sota, finally at long last his parents stopped their night activity.

"Sango?" "What Miroku," answered Sango while softly petting the sleeping fire cat in her lap. "Do you think over the time Inuyasha will be in Kagome's era, do you think he will finally figure out who he loves?" Sango was silent for a moment till she replied with a "I don't know for sure." Shippo was alseep by the fire. Kaede was asleep in her futon. With Sango and Miroku talking quietly outside. They were watching the village sleep. The moon hung overhead, with stars filling the sky.

After a while Miroku saw Sango was asleep. He picked her up bridal style with Kilala still asleep in her lap. He laid her on her own futon before heading back outside. He looked at the stars then to his cursed hand. After they killed Naraku he would be free. And he would stop asking every woman to bear his child, all except one. Sango, she was his goddess. Even though she wasn't his. But a guy can dream can't he?

The next morning was okay, except when Kagome and Sota had to go to school for one more day. "MOM!" both of her children yelled. They went down stairs and were in there school uniform. Kagome's uniform showed a little too much skin. It was because she was taller. It showed he belly more since she didn't want to show more of her thighs. Sota, well he could where whatever he wanted. "DO WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" yelled Kagome and Sota. Noura saw how much skin Kagome was showing and told her, "Kagome… you can't go to school like that pick something-less revealing." Kagome nodded her head yes and went back upstairs to change into something better.

Inuyasha and Rikatsu were having breakfast. Jii-chan was sweeping outside. Noura sat on the couch and rubbed her temples. She really had a headache.

Kagome came back downstairs wearing a dark blue collared shirt with a white tank top under with all the buttons unbuttoned. She was also wearing long flared ripped jeans, with K-Swiss baby blue shoes. Inuyasha returned from the kitchen to see Kagome looking a little bit surfish style. With her book bag on too. Man was she hot and sexy. Noura wrote a note explaining they had to dress this way and look this way.

"Mom," Sota said in a whine. "Do I have to, if Kagome and the others laugh I will be the laughing stock of the school." Noura just replied, "Sota just… deal with it." "Come on Sota lets go." Kagome told him. Inuyasha followed them outside and Kagome told him, "You can go with me, as long as your not seen." He nodded his head yes, and the three went down the Higurashi shrines to go to school.

"Where's Kagome?" asked one of her three friends. "Oh hey guys!" "Who are you?" asked Eri. "It's me Kagome, I know… I look different but its me." Answered Kagome. "Prove it. " replied Yuka. "Yeah, only Kagome knows when my mom's birthday is." Ayumi told Kagome. "May 10, 1964. Her dad left her mom when she was 6. And she has 3 other sisters." Kagome just said that with an annoyed voice. Ayumi gasped, and brought her hands up to her mouth. "Is that right?" asked Yuka and Eri in unison. Ayumi nodded her head yes still astonished. Now it was Yuka and Eri's turn to gasp. "Kagome?" they all asked still not believing. "Yup, its me, I got…. I got…. Jukito disease. It pretty much changes your whole body. Sota has it to and he hilarious looking." "I WANT JUKITO DIESEASE!" they all whined.

"Hay babe!" Kagome turned to see a very hot guy looking at her lustfully. "Who are you?" asked Kagome, she really didn't like the way his eyes were roamin' over her. "I'm Hiroshima Yota. I'm new here. Hey babe do you want to show me around and be my new girl?" asked Yota. "No thank you, I can definitely find someone better than you!" Man did Kagome tell him off! He just glared at her and walked away.

"Why are all the guy's staring at me?" asked Kagome clearly confused. She looked around and saw over half of the male majority, even the male teachers staring at her. "Kagome, how can they not your seriously beautiful and hot." Her friends told her.

_Who dared to stare at his woman?_ Inuyasha glared death to all the guys hoping they would just leave her alone. But to no avail. He was to high up in the nearest tree for people to see him glare at them. Well technically she wasn't his woman. But she did kiss him… a lot. And slept next to him. He watched her and her three friends walk up to the front of the school and enter the building. He waited a while till he saw her and two of hr friends in a classroom. He jumped out of the tree; he was wearing some for Rikatsu's modern clothes. Even though he really hated shoes, he was wearing rainbows, a white quicksilver shirt and baggy pre-faded ripped jeans. He jumped to a tree that was right beside her classroom window, and made it to where he would be unseen.

He was watching her. She could tell, he was right outside the window. She turned her head to where he was on the tree, and saw him with her demon eyes. He shuddered, since he was caught but she didn't say sit so he relaxed when she smiled at him and turned to the front of her class.

"Class … we have Kagome joining us again, but it is her last day for she is moving." Everyone but Kagome, Yuka, and Ayumi turned their heads in search for Kagome. Finally Kagome got tired of it and told everyone, "Everyone! I'm right here. The reason why I look different is because of a-a d-d-disease I-I have." She began stuttering because everyone but her friends were staring and half glaring at her with either jealousy or a look of want. (You can guess which one is which -) "Come on class, stop making Higurashi feel uncomfortable, and make her last day here a memorable one." Mr. Yukato (math teacher) said.

"Okay now ½ of the square root of 12 times …"

"Class," Mrs. Tashomori said angrily. She had got tired of everyone saying stuff about a certain student. "CLASS, calm down. No more talking about Mr. Higurashi's new look. There is a reason for it and it's his last day now, pay ATTENTION!" Yup, that time she scared them, all except for Sota. Thank god for being in Mrs. Tashomori's class!

Everyone in the cafeteria talked, laughed, gossiped, ate, and some of the punks even slept, with their heads in their food. Yuck school food, its gonna take a while for them to take that out of their hair and off their skin.

Kagome sat with her three friends and including … Inuyasha. He finally had got tired of the boy's staring at her so he got the main office to make him a "visitor". So, he ate the icky school food and glared at every guy that even dared to glance at Kagome. So… he was gonna do a lot of glaring that day. "So this WeIrD disease made you this way?" asked Yuka. Inuyasha turned his head when Kagome answered, "Yeah, I pretty much woke up this way a couple days ago. Weird huh?" a nervous laugh left her lips.

Everyone except for Kagome and Inuyasha in the cafeteria nodded their heads yes. Even the lunch ladies and teachers nodded their heads. Kagome muttered in an annoyed under her breath only so Inuyasha and herself could hear, " And why are they listening? Hmm?"

Everyone went to their next class as Kagome told Inuyasha goodbye. "Inuyasha?" "Hmm?" "After school… I-I need to talk to you, kay?" He nodded his head yes before kissing her slightly on the lips and heading outside to find a tree that was close to her next class. She stood there for another minute with a finger touching her lips and a blush rising on her cheeks. All the guys stared at her wishing they could be Inuyasha they all thought, _'Lucky bastard.' _

"Last DAY OF SCHOOL OVER!" yelled Kagome and Sota, while running into the house with Inuyasha not far behind. "Kagome…" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha looking at her weirdly. She walked over to him and answered, "Yes?"

"Kagome, I need to tell you something, I …"

**Hope ya'll liked it! Bring in the reviews for the next chapter! This time I'll wait till I get reviews!**


	5. Author's note HAVE to read

**Ok REMINDER!**

**if u go to my profile page it has the wait what do u call it? Hold on...Oh hell, the answers to ur reviews ar on there!**

**Kaome!**


	6. A Father and 'guy' Talk

**Hey ya'll its me! Thanx for the reviews. Since I got reviews heres your chapter!**

Rikatsu coming outside cut off Inuyasha when he said "Kagome I-". "Kagome? Can I please speak to Inuyasha alone?" Kagome turned to her father still wondering what Inuyasha was going to tell her and bowed to her father before leaving to go inside the house. "Inuyasha… let's go for a walk." The two walked around the shrine for a while till they were standing in front of the Goshinboku. Rikatsu went up to the tree and sat down on the roots that were exposed of the ground. Inuyasha followed suit and sat beside him wondering what he wanted to talk about. But still mad he couldn't finish his sentence with Kagome. "Inuyasha … … I know you love my daughter. But I need to know something." Inuyasha was stunned, how did this man know he loved Kagome? Was it that obvious? "I need to know if the only reason why you love her is because the way she looks." Rikatsu was face to face to Inuyasha while he said it. Inuyasha looked into his serious eyes with his own amazed eyes. "Mr. Higurashi," "Call me Rikatsu please." "Ri…katsu I've l-l-loved your daughter even b-before she w-w-was this way. But it wasn't b-because she was Kikyo's reincarnation either. It was… because of her. It was her p-personality that mad me love her." He felt a little uncomfortable saying this to her father but at the end of his sentence he was more confident.

He watched Rikatsu for a moment before Rikatsu replied, "Good." Good? It was a god thing that a worthless, ugly half demon like himself loved such a beautiful creature named Kagome? "W-w-what do y-you mean g-good?" Now his confidence was gone.

"I was afraid the only reason why you loved her was because of her looks. But I think your love for her intensified a little by seeing her, right?"

Inuyasha had to smile at that, he was right. But then he frowned. "I don't deserve such a beautiful and caring person. I don't deserve Kagome!" He whispered. Rikatsu frowned at that, "Who does she deserve more than someone that loves and cares for her?" Inuyasha had to admit he was right. "Its just… that she doesn't deserve a worthless and ugly half demon like me. Even if I do love her!" Rikatsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hey, Kagome's a half demon to, and from what she's told me, now it is in her words 'you're hot'!" he heard Inuyasha slightly laugh, and could see a blush rising on his cheeks."Heh, well I just … … wish I knew if she l-loved me t-too." Inuyasha admitted to him. Damn had he admitted a lot to him.

"Well, … maybe I could help you out with that."

"What do you think they're talking about mom?" asked Kagome while seeing the two talk on Goshinboku's roots. Apparently they were whispering so she couldn't hear. "Well darling," Noura told her "They are probably just talking man stuff." Noura looked at her daughter before finishing making dinner. "But, Inuyasha doesn't know any 'man' stuff in this era though." Kagome was really getting worried seeing both her father and he man she loved frowning sometimes. Maybe she should learn to read lips? "Come on Kagome and help me with dinner!" Noura told her daughter. Kagome looked towards her mother, saw her smile then nodded her head and helped her.

"W-what d-do you m-m-mean help m-me!" asked Inuyasha worriedly. Rikatsu stood up with Inuyasha doing the same, "Well, I could found out for you like I did you. By asking her." Rikatsu poked him in the shoulder before going back into the house.

Inuyasha stood there, letting the words sink in before dropping to the ground again. How in the world was he gonna ask? He sat there thinking till he heard Kagome yell at him "Inuyasha come inside suppers ready!" He got up and went back in to the house to eat.

**Well? What'd u think? Sorry its short. Will get the next chapter if review!**


	7. Always

**Heyah! Here's the Chappie!**

It was nighttime and everyone was asleep except for Inuyasha. He had been thinking the whole night. It was now 1:56 a.m. and since 8 o' clock he had been thinking more than he had ever thought before. _'How in the world is he going to tell her!' _Is what he had been thinking the whole night. And of many ways Rikatsu was going to ask her: _"Hey Kagome?" "Yeah Dad?" "Do you love Inuyasha?" "WHAT!" or "Kagome?" "Yes dad?" "Kagome … um Inuyasha you do it!" Inuyasha stood behind Rikatsu and he yelled, "YOU SAID YOU WOULD DO IT!" _There were other ways he was thinking of but those were the most common.

Kagome shifted in her sleep and Inuyasha relaxed when she stopped moving. What was he going to do? He sat by her window and earlier when Kagome awoke he pretended to sleep but when she was in a deep sleep he opened his eyes and went back to thinking. He himself was even surprised he hadn't gotten a headache yet! He wanted to tell her, but NOT YET! He wasn't ready, he didn't think out a plan or … something. Even with his muddled mind he could think up an easy way to get her to confess to him. But … he still remembered at Kaguya's castle when she said, '_Inuyasha I love you as a half demon!' _he still felt like she only said that to change him back! But she did kiss him, and he did … kiss her back! Okay, he found out what he was going to do! He was going to- Kagome was waking up! Shit, she was awake! "Inu-kun?" she asked still half asleep. "What areyou doin' up?" she was still partly asleep since she slurred her words.

"Go back to sleep Kagome." Was all he said. But that wasn't a good enough answer for Kagome. She said again, with more force since she was almost all awake, "What. Are. You. Doing. Up!" Her blue eyes showed a little bit of red as anger slowly filled her. And her elf-like ears flinched ever so slightly.

Inuyasha flinched the same time her ears did, and that scared him. "Um… I … uh … thinking," and he looked to the floor. Her face softened, and she replied, telling him, "Inuyasha, what were you thinking about?" She smiled as a blush rised on his cheeks. He muttered some incoherent things then answered, " None of… y-your b-business." "Inuyasha!" he looked up and saw her smiling with her eyes closed. Her straight blue hair flowing around her face like a halo with her sitting up. To Inuyasha she looked like an angel. His angel, even when she wasn't technically his. Oh, how he wanted to tell her, even since she already said she love him he felt as if she was ling because he was a half demon. But she was to, so she might feel the same. But she likes who she is now, atleast that's what he thought.

"Inuyasha, you know you can tell me anything right?" He nodded slightly but she saw it. "Then why don't you tell me, nothing you say can hurt me," _besides you saying you love Kikyo, _she though. "B-but I… I …hm." '_Inuyasha… why can't you tell me?'_ Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha didn't move, didn't even blink. All, by what she could tell, was that he was thinking. Kagome looked up and down him, his ears twitched slightly, hair covering his hair covering his eyes a little. Rikatsu's clothes fit him very nicely, his arms in his lap and his sword by his side. A white t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. Some socks, and his legs criss-crossed.

He looked at her through the corner of his eye. She couldn't see since his hair covered his gaze. His body tingled slightly with her eyes looking over him. A blush arose, he tried to stop it but she had seen already and was giggling. He lifted his head and looked at her.

When she finally stopped giggling she looked into his eyes, he stared back, blush rising even more. He finally got tired of the staring and got up and said, "Fine, I was thinking about something, BUT it's none of your business!" And with that he got up, went to the door, and left the room. She sat up and kept wondering what she had done. She got up to and went behind him. Not caring that she was only wearing black booty shorts and a white tank top. She saw him go straight towards the Goshinboku, leap up to a branch and star and the stars.

She walked to the God Tree and leapt up to stand infront of him. She sat down, straddling the branch and looked at him. He looked down to his lap when she got up on the branch.

He didn't move when she called his name. But when she got up, straddled his hips, and grabbed his chin to make him look at her he finally looked. She had a small frown, and her blue eyes glistening in the threatening to fall ears. Her ears stood like they always did, but her hair was in her face a little. She was beautiful she was his goddess. Everything he needed, and ever wanted.

"Kagome…" was all he had to say before her lips descended on his in a light caress. That was-supposed-to-be-gentle kiss turned into a not-so-gentle-but-more-passionate kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her more towards his body. She put her arms around his neck, and their kisses grew more urgent, hungry, and almost animal. She didn't squeal, look at him in disgust, or move away when his tounge glided over her in askance to enter the sweetness within. Even if she hadn't brushed her teeth, and she knew he wouldn't care, she replied by opening her mouth, and his tounge immediately went to caress her tounge. They were shy at first, but found courage as they went on. Stopping for breath every-so-often.

Inuyasha began to kiss her neck and she moaned, making him moan against her neck. If they kept this up she would be able to feel his growing problem.

Inuyasha stopped and his head lay against the trunk of the tree. Kagome moaned in annoyance that he stopped making her feel the way she did. But blushed when she felt _it. _She had found out the reason, and her blush would only redden if he advanced to kissing her again. His eyes closed, trying, HOPING that he could stop it before he went to far.

What didn't make it better was her laying her head in the crook of his neck and tightening her grip around his neck. Especially didn't help when she breathed his name against his neck.

"Inuyasha… I feel the same way… I want to mate with you too." He was astonished, the angel in his arms wanted to mate with _him! _Well he could smell her arousal so it was only fair that she could feel him.

What he didn't expect was for her to grind herself against him and begin kissing his neck. Did she know how hard it was to control himself? Hard, it was hard to keep control when a beautiful demon is in your arms, kissing your neck (after their make out session ((not much help))) and grinding against you. But what made him loose control was her whispering in his ear seductively, "Inuyasha… I want you … as my mate…" and he lost control.

**Evil cliffy. Evilly evil cliffy. Okay put 1 if want lemon put 2 if don't. The majority of the people will get what they want!**

**Kaome!**


	8. Uh Oh!

**Ya'll liked the lemon! I'm glad. Well here's the next chapter!**

"Nnn" _To bright! _Kagome opened her eyes then shut them immediately. She was awake, and now there was no way to go back to sleep now. But when she tried to move an arm was wrapped around her and legs were holding her right leg to the same person. She tried opening her eyes again but it was just too bright. When she tried to move again she heard a growl and that particular person who was holding onto her held her tighter against him.

_I can't believe it! I'm Inuyasha's mate! _Kagome was currently back to chest to him. Her back was against his rock hard chest and his head was right behind her neck.

"How long have you been awake?" Kagome asked.

"How'd you know…" Inuyasha answered snuggling to her more. He growled in content and unconsciously hugged her tighter.

"Your uneven breathing." Kagome turned in his arms to where she was facing him. The waterfall was right behind him, and the sun was rising on the opposite side of the waterfall to where it glistened. He was beautiful. Kagome smiled and he smiled back.

"I love you my mate." Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome and their lips met happily. A simple gesture this kiss was. And it ended all to quickly for Kagome.

"I love you too. So… when do we go back?"

"How about we find a dark cave sleep a bit more then tomorrow we leave to go back?"

Kagome saw her shirt and sat up to put it on.

"You don't want to sleep."

"Says who?" Inuyasha hugged her from behind and started sucking and kissing her neck keeping attention to her mate mark.

"Says the new the fact you're kissing my neck and the growing hardness against my back." Kagome turned her head so she would face him.

"So?"

"Let's go find the cave then… but first where are my pants?" Kagome looked around. They were nowhere to be found by her blue eyes.

"Right here." Inuyasha picked them up and gave them to her. He watched her as she attempted to put them on under his haori. Once she was done he put on his clothes and they ran towards the nearest cave. The whole way there they raced to see who was the fastest.

**Laoihfd;ofhoeifeaoif'aseoif**

"Kagome? Inuyasha? Are you awake?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while walking into the room. Nope no one home.

"Where could they be?" Mrs. Higurashi left the room and went back downstairs.

"SOTA! I think you got anew brother!"

"WHAT?" Rikatsu yelled. No way did his daughter do what he thought she did. Oh! Was she in trouble when she came back!

Oihtg;oirhg;oigoihgoihgiohgirig 

"HENTAI!" SMACK!

"Lecher! Stop DOING that! Or I'll make sure you'll HAVE NO airs!"

"Come on Sango! Bear me a son!" Miroku walked towards the angered demon slayer who was currently walking away from the village in hope of being alone.

"NO! You can burn in hell for all I care!"

"SANGO! Come back here!"

**Osihfoshoishiohoifosifhoishfihfoif**

"Where is the mutt?" Koga asked looking around everywhere in his lands.

"I want to see Kagome. And last time I smelled her, her scent changed." Koga stomped his foot and went towards the village Kagome was usually at. Maybe she was there, since her scent changed it smelled wonderful.

_Where could she be?_ Koga ran to the next waterfall he could see. Hm… Kagome's sweet and wonderful scent hit her nose. She was aroused. Man did that scent make him drool.

_WHAT! _The mutt was aroused too? Wait the scent was mingled together.

"MMMMMMUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!"

**Shgiuhfhishhsdufhujhishvujsfhguio **

The two lovebirds lay on a straw bed and were under Inuyasha's haori again.

"Inuyasha?"

"What Kagome?" Inuyasha snuggled closer to her naked form.

"How'd you find this straw bed?"

"I made it." Was his reply.

Kagome frowned, "WHEN did you make it though?"

"When I was younger. Somehow when I was younger I knew I would find a mate. And here you are." He wrapped her in his arms more.

"Did you live here when you were little I mean…" she turned and looked at her surroundings. There were some blankets around, and a water pan. Some paintings on the walls of the cave, and it had a warm homie feeling to it. Even if it was damp. "It looks like a place a kid would live."

"Yeah I did live here when I was little. I found it when I was running from some demons."

Kagome cupped his chin. "I'm sorry you had live that when. Running all the time."

"Yeah well if I didn't I wouldn't have such a wonderful mate." Inuyasha kissed her slightly.

"MMMMMUUUUUTTTTTTT!"

Both sat bolt straight up.

"KOGA!" The two looked at each other then blushed before jumping up and getting dressed in three seconds.

Once they finished they went outside and saw Koga running towards him.

"Shit…" they both said in unison

CLIFFY! Sorry have to or else! 

**Runs from daggers that people are glaring a me. Bye!**

**Kaome!**


	9. Demon Inside

**Hey ya'll!**

"Shit…" the two half demons said as they watched the wolf prince run towards them.

Koga stopped a couple feet away from them and gasped.

"Kagome… you look… beautiful, sexy, exquisite, and unbelievably… amazing. Your hair is blue along with your eyes. Your ears are like a demons but a little bit longer. And your figure … damn." Koga was beginning to have a problem and both the half demons could begin to smell it.

"Kagome mate with me?" Koga asked, his problem almost visible.

"Koga… " Kagome was nervous from the gaze Koga was giving her, and the smell, and the problem along with the drool leaving his mouth. "I'm already mated."

Inuyasha began to growl and got in front of Kagome. He knew once wolf demons had an intended and was in heat they would take even a mate's mate.

Koga began to growl also and began walking towards Kagome. Saying her name heatedly every-so-often and when he got to Inuyasha he punched him to get to Kagome. But Inuyasha just punched him back, his demon rising. No one was now or EVER going to touch his mate that way except for him. No, not even someone wanting to poke her could. But the way Koga wanted to touch her that was pissing his demon off.

All demons knew that dog demons cared deeply for their mates. And that was Inuyasha. And they also knew when wolf demons looked like Koga did there was no stopping them. So right now a VERY protective mate and a wolf demon prince were gonna end it here and now over one half demon.

"Kagome… you're a demon now aren't you?" Koga said an inch from Inuyasha who was changing into a full demon fast.

"Koga… I'm half… demon. Half… dog demon." Koga growled at that.

"So…" Koga said, he saw Inuyasha's face changing drastically. " That is canine. I could mate to that."

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha growled at when he lunged at Inuyasha in full demon form. Kagome gasped, even her demon was rising to meet her mates. She had no idea why but she was changing to. Her eyes were slowly changing; the white part of her eye's turning a light violet color and her blue eyes narrowed like a cat's pupils. Her claws growing along with her fangs and

the outline of her eyes looked like more eye liner was added and her cheeks began to get a blue little lines that looked exotic on her.

Inuyasha noticed the demon in his mate rising and turned to see her. Koga stopped to and gasped at seeing Kagome's new form. She was still very sexy but it was at an even greater level for both him and Inuyasha.

Kagome stood there watching the two. Kagome barked signaling Inuyasha about Koga's gaze and Inuyasha looked at Koga and growled feriously. He leapt at him again and began fighting.

This fight was to the death for Inuyasha and Koga. Because when another demon looked at someone's mate as an intended the male took it into his hands to kill the one looking at his mate.

**Sorry its major short I know. But the next chapter will be longer. See ya next time. **

**Kaome!**


	10. The Kill and Sota Is Going To Die

**Yo!**

Inuyasha lunged for Koga who was currently outraged at Kagome.

Koga jumped back, "You turned yourself to a demon and let THIS mutt have you!"

Demon Kagome growled. No one talked about her mate like that! Kagome began growling but the bark from her mate told her to stay still. So Kagome just growled from the sidelines and watched Inuyasha keep lunging for Koga and swiping his claws as Koga kept jumping backwards and dodging his swipes.

"What!" Koga grinned evilly. "Mutt got your tounge Kagome?"

That really made her pissed. But Koga knew if she got Kagome mad enough to where she came at him it would make Inuyasha think she was trying to protect her then try to kill her before she could even touch him with her manicured claws. Kagome kept growling which only increased in volume till she was fed up and jumped so high in the air Koga couldn't see since she was right in front of the sun, and Kagome got in back of Koga and held him by the throat with a sharp claw drawing some blood from his throat.

Inuyasha looked at the scene in front of him, blood dripping off his enemy's neck and the perpetrator was his own mate. But what didn't go by Koga's plan was for Inuyasha to growl heatedly and look at Kagome with lust filled eyes. No! Kagome going for him was supposed to make Inuyasha try to kill her but now everything was splashed right out of the water. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome with lust filled eyes and growling in full lust.

Kagome saw the look in her mate's eyes and growled heatedly straight back then barked to show him before they could mate for the second time that day they had to kill the enemy first. Inuyasha seemed to get the message and walked towards them.

Koga started to struggle after seeing the demon Inuyasha go from lustful eyes to I WILL KILL YOU WOLF eyes. But the more he struggled the more blood came out of his neck.

"You know Koga…" Kagome said in Koga's ear. She was back to hanyou form now. "I have always seen you as a nuisance!" and she killed Koga with a swipe of her claw.

Inuyasha watched as the wolf prince's body hit the floor and he turned to Kagome with amber eyes.

"Hey… I wanted to do that part!" Inuyasha replied almost whine-a-ly. Kagome just smiled evilly at him.

"To late! But I'm glad I killed him." Was her answer as Inuyasha took hold of her hips and her arms made contact with his neck.

Inuyasha moaned a little at the contact Kagome was giving him at the hips.

"You know," he started, "When we were first demon we were going to start something."

Kagome left his arms, hearing a whimper escape his throat. She walked two feet away from him and turned her head to look at him.

"You'll have to catch me." And she jumped off with Inuyasha right on her heels with a silly grin on his face.

**Modern Era**

"Rikatsu calm down! Kagome's fine. And I thought you wanted her to mate with Inuyasha." Noura said while fanning his face. Rikatsu was currently passed out on the floor and in his mate's arms. Sota just watched his parents then got up to hit Rikatsu slightly on the head. "SOTA! Don't hit your father!"

"Well he fainted!"

"I… did not faint." Noura saw Rikatsu begin to sit up a showed him a little smile.

"Yes you did!" Sota argued.

"I did not I passed out!"

"Same thing dough head!"

"Come here Sota I'm going to do worse then SPANK your BUTT!" and Sota began running from his father's claws screaming the whole way.

"MMOOMM! HELP!" Sota yelled when he ran up the stairs.

"No. Sota you deserve it. But Rikatsu!" he stopped running to look at his mate. "Don't kill him." And Rikatsu nodded before heading off on the stairs before Sota could lock his door.

**With Sango and Miroku**

"SHIPPO! STOP whining. We have head aches and Kagome will be here soon!" Sango yelled. She really wished she had some of the "aspirin" Kagome sometimes brought. She REALLY, REALLY needed it.

"But- KAGOME'S HERE!" Shippo said before jumping up to run into Kagome's arms when she ran by.

"Huh? Kagome?" Sango asked looking out he door. Kagome was currently hugging Shippo and telling him she missed him before going up to say hello to Sango.

"Oh hi Sango!"

"Lady Kagome!"

"Oh hey Miroku. What have ya'll been doing."

"Kagome…" Miroku got down on one knee and grabbed Kagome's hand and kissing it all over before exclaiming. "Will you bear me a child!" But for an answer he got two bumps, one from Kagome, one from Sango.

"Wait… here take Shippo for a sec will ya Miroku?"

"Sure." He said as he was handed Shippo who wanted to in Kagome's arms instead of his.

They all watched as a white blur came out of nowhere and pounced on Kagome playfully.

"AHHHHHH! Inuyasha let me go! That TICKLES!" Kagome yelled as she hit the ground with Inuyasha on top of her. "The haha other's are haha here." That made Inuyasha stop. He got up and scowled at the surprised faces that faced him.

"What the hell do you think ya'll staring at? Haven't ya ever seen a mate tackle his mate before?" Inuyasha growled.

Everyone's jaws dropped even Kaede who was coming up the path with a bowl in her hands which she dropped a second later.

"YOU TWO ARE MATES?" the whole village yelled.

That just made the two blush and hold each other's hands.

**Next chapter will be longer ya'll!**

**_-Darkened Maturity_**


	11. Kikyo's confession

**Yo! DM (Darkened Maturity) here.**

"H-How'd t-this happen?" everyone in the village asked.

"Well…" Inuyasha and Kagome began bit stopped when they smelled someone new.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads to see the dead miko. Her face held shock.

"Kikyo…"

She shook her head and smiled, "I'm glad you found your rightful mate. But I must tell you something."

The two new mates looked at each other and stood when Kikyo began to walk away. Kagome and Inuyasha ran after her.

Everyone just watched in amazement.

"What happened?" Miroku asked. Sango just shrugged and everyone went back to their usual routine.

--------

The three had been walking for a while. Kikyo walked ahead of the two as Inuyasha and Kagome held hands and walked behind her in curiosity.

When Kikyo stopped and turned the two just stood there looking at her.

As if Kikyo read their minds she answered, "I'll tell you later but right now you can just relax. I know you guys are dying to mate each other right now so…"

Inuyasha ad Kagome blushed, "We don't have to… we wanna know!"

"Well you guys can at least relax a bit… then I'll tell you."

The mates just nodded their heads ad went to go and sit in the shade of a nearby tree ad cuddle.

Kikyo watched the two enviously. She went and sat across from them under another tree. She would have to tell them soon. If they so badly wanted to know then they would have to wait. She couldn't tell them right now. She needed to gather up some courage before she told them the truth.

---------

As Kagome and Inuyasha cuddled under the tree, every-so-often kissed the other's cheek or lips Kikyo sat and watched wishing se could be like them. Not with Inuyasha, no, with her love.

"I guess I should tell you now shouldn't I?" Kikyo said.

The two cuddle buddies stopped and turned her way. Curiosity filled their eyes.

"Well here goes… Kagome?"

"Yes?"

Kikyo didn't say anything for a while then answered, "I am your great, great grandmother."

**Review ya'll…**

_**-DM**_


	12. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew and mikos

Kagome took a glance from Kikyo to Inuyasha, then from Inuyasha to Kikyo before she flipped out and got 10 feet away from Inuyasha before the chanting EW's started.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"…Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…"

"Kagome?"

"…Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…"

"**Kagome**!"

"…Ew, ew, ew, e-"

"KAGOME!"

"**What!**" Kagome said; stopping the chanting to only have fear and disgust in her eyes.

Before Inuyasha could say anything Kikyo said it for him. "Inuyasha is not your great, great, grandfather. It was someone else."

That brought Kagome slowly back into Inuyasha's arms and for both Inuyasha and Kagome to stare wide eyed at her.

Kikyo sighed; she knew she shouldn't have told them. "His name… was Okawa… he was a human and from a one night stand as you might call it Kagome I got pregnant. It was before I met Inuyasha but since I knew no one could now that I had given birth I gave him to a priest an-"

"He was a boy? What was his name?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kikyo had to search deep into her mind to find it but when she did she answered. "Sat taro was his name. A cute little baby he was…" Kikyo looked to the floor at the memory. Tears making themselves known before she diminished them all together.

The Disjecta membra (if you don't know look it up in Latin dictionary or this ((scattered fragments))) of her heart seemed to fade away with the memory of her son.

"Kikyo I…" not even Inuyasha could say anything.

"I know Inuyasha… I never told anybody. It was to… just… it was just to difficult to tell anyone. I am a miko yes-"

Inuyasha interrupted her, "Doesn't a miko need to be pure?"

Another sigh escaped Kikyo's lips before she answered. "Some mikos, Inuyasha, their power doesn't depend on their purity, just their heart and soul."

Inuyasha seemed to understand by a nod from his head.

"But," Kikyo stated. "Since Kagome was originally born a miko, her hanyou blood dormant till she made her wish she will keep her miko powers without being purified. Her powers and hanyou blood were put together to where she is the most powerful being on this planet. Till she dies of course…"


End file.
